


【Daydream】

by yu3910



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu3910/pseuds/yu3910
Summary: -張員瑛&姜惠元-骨科短打
Kudos: 9





	【Daydream】

‖

深夜時分，張員瑛在客廳振筆疾書的趕著明早要交的作業。數學算式工整的被書寫在計算紙上，可到最後都不約而同的被一道又一道的直線劃過，力道簡直就要割破紙張。張員瑛的確心浮氣躁，無法冷靜下來。

老舊的鐘走過了一圈又一圈，幾聲破碎的門鈴聲才趁著張員瑛回神的空檔闖進她耳裡。她如釋重負的放下筆，走到門口迎接來人，殊不知真正嚴峻的考驗才正要到來。

面容姣好的女人此時此刻卻渾身酒氣的倒在張員瑛懷裡，時不時還不安分的揮舞著雙手掙脫。少年人好不容易藉著各方面的優勢成功抵擋住女人的攻勢，隨即面臨十七年的人生裡最艱困的選擇。

「姜惠元，惠元姊姊……」

「姊姊。」

張員瑛試圖喚醒姜惠元，祈求著爛醉如泥的她仍然有一絲清醒，可惜事與願違。姜惠元滾燙的身軀貼著她，張員瑛的鼻尖縈繞著威士忌的醚氣。懷裡的人兒那雙美眸早就佈滿水氣，眼尾泛著誘人的紅。

「員瑛……」姜惠元用著迷人的低音開口朝她說道，張員瑛承認她沉淪了。

就知道不能放任貓兒變成狐狸。

︳

張員瑛看過太多次姜惠元身上沾滿酒氣的樣子，只不過沒有一次是由她自己散發的，基本上罪魁禍首都是姜惠元懷裡的人。姜惠元大部分時間會記得帶鑰匙，只有屈指可數的時候會在凌晨時分按下電鈴。

少年人若是清醒，便會在第一時間來幫不省心的年長者開門；假若張員瑛早已熟睡，姜惠元則會罵罵咧咧的從口袋裡掏出手機，撥打電話給十分需要睡眠的青少年。

姜惠元從來沒有惹怒過張員瑛，或是說，她從未真正看過張員瑛被惹惱的樣子。大多數時間裡，姜惠元都能用人畜無害的笑容蒙混過去，而無論張員瑛有多麼生氣，在姜惠元勾起脣角後也會舉起白旗。

姜惠元對此屢試不爽，直到張員瑛過了十八歲以後。

少年人開始學會冷漠的望著她，眼裡的色彩姜惠元讀不出是嘲諷、扭曲，還是受傷。因為張員瑛很快就會斂去眼裡忽明忽暗的光，面無表情的替姜惠元將門打開。年長者意識到少年人的不對勁，不過她沒打算講白，也偽裝的很好。姜惠元心底泛起一股酸澀，那種感覺白話一點來說，大抵是失去了什麼一樣。

或許就像馴養的狗兒變得六親不認。

︳

時間推回現在，張員瑛懷中有著令人著迷的姜惠元，費了一番功夫總算把人抱來沙發。本來她只想安安分分的把身為妹妹的工作做好，誰能料到姜惠元驀地摟住她的脖子，隨即柔軟的觸感在一瞬間放大。

張員瑛慌慌張張的不知該如何是好，不能推開姜惠元，又不能讓場面失控。少年人驚慌失措的反應全都被年長者納入眼底，姜惠元猶如惡魔低語般的貼近張員瑛耳旁，悄悄張口。

「我沒喝醉。」

張員瑛像是被踩到尾巴的貓咪那樣，抱住姜惠元背部的手臂稍稍加大力度。張員瑛直勾勾的盯著姜惠元飽滿的下脣，脣型弧度一點也不制式，反而像隻貓。鬼使神差地，張員瑛俯下身再次吻上了姜惠元那蠱惑人心的脣瓣，直到她喘不過氣來為止。

姜惠元握住張員瑛的手腕，帶領著她來到襯衫的釦子前。起初少年人還困惑的歪頭看向年長者，但原始本能馬上就奪下主導權，姜惠元的衣物三兩下就被張員瑛給退去。儘管引領這一切發生的是姜惠元，但當她完完整整的展露在張員瑛面前時，她還是害羞了。

張員瑛虔誠的以無數個親吻洗禮著她渴望已久的人，從脣齒作為起始，向下進行。姜惠元白皙的脖頸很快地佈滿吻痕，精緻的鎖骨也是，畫布沒有一處是沒上到顏色的。張員瑛虔敬的吻著姜惠元的柔弱，頂端的兩朵紅櫻像漿果般被張員瑛吮吸著。

張員瑛輕而易舉的解除姜惠元最後一層的防備，溫熱濕潤的甬道早就為來人做好了萬全迎接。姜惠元喉間隱忍的嗚咽成了最好的催化劑，為了聽見年長者魅惑的嗓音，少年人不惜加快速度，弄疼了姊姊也沒成功阻止張員瑛的衝動。

張員瑛擅長和姜惠元玩著誰先失守的遊戲，在內裡尋尋覓覓，張員瑛終於在無意間滑過一處時聽見姜惠元拔高的呻吟。像是被鼓舞一般，張員瑛不斷朝著那裡進攻，姜惠元本來還能打趣她，到最後全都變成了破碎不堪的吟詠。

姜惠元敏感的弓起身軀，包裹著沙發的棉布濕漉漉的，記載了所有荒誕不經。張員瑛抱著體力不支的姜惠元，轉身走近浴室清理。小心翼翼的走到臥室，望著呼吸平穩的姜惠元，張員瑛失了神。

她情願這只是場白日夢。


End file.
